


今天小徐又不做人了

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: lofter特供
Relationships: 徐仁宇 - Relationship, 陆东植 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	今天小徐又不做人了

陆东植再一次被徐仁宇按在冰凉的门背，然后被对方粗硕的阴茎贯穿到深处。肠壁严丝合缝地包裹着对方凶狠的物什，还热情地不断分泌淫液来使进出更通畅。  
可恶的徐仁宇每次都有意狠狠地碾过甬道里那个脆弱的小肉粒，逼陆东植带着哭腔发出隐忍的惊叫与哀求。

他们现在的身份是两个晚自习跑到厕所偷情的学生。

现在是课间，薄薄的门板外有不少有说有笑的学生，十分嘈杂，完全可以掩盖陆东植细碎的呜咽。但强烈的羞耻心与被发现的恐惧还是迫使陆东植死死咬住了自己的手腕，努力不让浪荡的呻吟从唇齿间泄出。

到厕所做爱是徐仁宇的主意。不，一开始徐仁宇说只是想接吻，单纯的陆东植毫无防备地就跟着他来了厕所。谁知进了隔间，这个变态就暴露出了本性，竟然出尔反尔地按着陆东植就是一顿操干。陆东植身形瘦弱单薄，力气也小，轻而易举地就被制服。

“呜呜……都两节课了……我们回教室了吧……”  
尖锐的上课铃响起，外面的人群鸟兽般散去，洗手间重归寂静，陆东植才敢抽出已经被自己咬出血痕的手腕，泪水模糊地向徐仁宇乞求。  
徐仁宇用力地按压了一下陆东植胸前早已被摩擦得高高立起的茱萸，仿佛想把那个地方挤出奶来。  
“回教室？”他俯下身舔了一下陆东植鲜红的乳粒，仿佛在吃一颗可口的莓果般轻轻含入又吐出，引得陆东植弓起了身体。  
“东植现在这个样子，还有办法专心学习吗？”

“呜呜……”陆东植舒服得又小声啜泣起来。他另一边乳头得不到照顾，痒得厉害，只好自己用手搓弄。  
“那……放我回家……我要回家……”

徐仁宇嘴上吮吸着乳头，身下也是顶弄得一下比一下卖力，每一次抽插囊袋都重重地打在陆东植的胯间，哗哗的水声和色情的肉体撞击声清晰可闻，陆东植的脸羞得像是发了烧一样绯红绯红的，和面不改色的徐仁宇形成了鲜明对比。

“那东植知道错在哪了吗？”徐仁宇放过了乳头，修长的手指划过陆东植白皙的锁骨处，痒痒的。陆东植即将被被情欲的浪潮挟裹着推上顶峰，剧烈地战栗着，根本没有多余的精力思考，只能一味地摇头，湿润的鹿眼满是无辜与天真。

徐仁宇坏笑着伸手堵住了陆东植的马眼。  
欲望得不到释放的感觉并不好受，陆东植眼前发昏，像溺水者抓住救命稻草般紧紧地环抱住徐仁宇，细长的腿附着一层淌下的晶亮黏液，性感又淫靡。  
他把头埋在对方的颈窝处，温热的泪水打湿了对方干净的校服。  
“让我射……”

徐仁宇加大了冲刺力度，嘴上却依旧不依不饶。  
“小骚货，今天对沈宝景笑得那么开心是几个意思？”他用食指指腹温柔地替陆东植揩去嘴角漫下的唾津，说出的话却一句比一句恶毒。

“长了张可爱的脸，是让你拿来勾引人的吗？”  
“所以说，你果然天生欠操。”

陆东植已经神志不清，对于释放的渴望早已将他的理智拍死在沙滩上，说出的话也是一句比一句淫荡。

“哥哥让我射……让我射好不好……我只勾引你一个……”

徐仁宇再也招架不住，他放开了封住陆东植马眼的手，大股的精液从陆东植前端喷泄而出，门板处湿淋淋的一大片，在白色灯光的作用下亮晶晶的。  
而徐仁宇也射在了陆东植的最深处。陆东植白嫩的屁股水光盈盈的，看得徐仁宇心里一动。

射精过后的陆东植便体力不支地昏睡在徐仁宇怀里。  
徐仁宇一边帮他整理衣物一边盘算着今晚怎么安排。陆东植这幅模样，肯定不能再让他回家。那就打个电话敷衍一下他父母，然后把陆东植带回自己家里清理吧。

徐仁宇有些为难的看了看自己依旧半硬的性器。

或者是，带回自己家里，再做一次。


End file.
